Alive Again
by linainverse1232
Summary: What if Faye, Ed, and Jet died in an accident a little after Spike, Julia, Vicous, and Shin died? What if a scorceres found all of their souls and decided to bring them back? (We suck at reviews... v.v;;)


**_(Anything Goes Tsuihosha-Oekaki Studios)_**  
  
**Anime:** Cowboy Bebop  
  
**Title:** Alive Again  
  
**Chapter:** One - End of One Dream, Start of Another  
  
**Discalmer:** We're a pair of skitsufrantic teenagers that like anime, lemons, and Yaoi. Yeah, sure we own Cowboy Bebop. And didn't you know about the 27th eppisode where Spike brings Vicous and Julia back to the Bebop?? (Sarcasm, people)  
  
**Summary:** What if Faye, Ed, and Jet died in an accident a little after Spike, Julia, Vicous, and Shin died? What if a scorceres found all of their souls and decided to bring them back? (We suck at reviews... v.v;;)  
  
**Editor:** The awesome Kila-chan! She rocks! She even checks for spelling! It was kila-checked! XD  
(Kila: I'm an open Dictionary! I'm your spell check without the computer! )  
  
**Key:  
**((Scene/time Change))  
(AU:L/E/K: Authoress, authoress's muse, and editor's explanation for the random crap happening at that time)  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
  
------------  
  
_((Two weeks after Spike, Vicous, Julia, and Shin were repoted dead))_  
  
"JET! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" A girl with short raven hair screamed as she ran her way to the cockpit of the transport ship called The Bebop.'I was in the middle of a nap when I'm rudely disturbed by an earthquake!' She thought to herself as she ran.  
  
"Jet??" She asked as she entered the front of the ship.  
  
"NOT NOW FAYE, NOT NOW! I'm in the middle of trying to figure out what's going on!"  
  
"So you don't even know?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Jet screamed as he jumped up from his seat.  
  
"Huh?" Faye said as she looked at the screen, confused.  
  
'No way... We've been hit n the main thrusters, the side thrusters, the cooling engine, and the main engine?!' Jet thought as he stared at the information on the screan in disbelief. 'This is it... This is really it'  
  
"Jet-jet, what happened? Edward was playng with Ein when Edward felt a hugmungus rummbeling. What's going on, Faye-Faye?" Ed said as she ran in to the room with the dog Ein in her arms.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it, you guys.." Jet said quietly to the girls and the dog. "The main engine, the thrusters, and the cooling engine are all gone. We've got maybe 6 minuates until the Bebop explodes."  
  
The girls stared at Jet in complete and utter shock. The only sound was the warning sirens.  
  
"Jet-jet is joking, right Faye-Faye? Jet-jet is just trying to scare you and Edward, right?" Ed said in complete disbelief. 'This can't be it. Edward hasn't even seen Father-person a second time...'  
  
"Stop joking, Jet.. I hate when people joke like that..." Faye said while laughing in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not joking, Faye, Ed. Remember that syndacite that Spike was once in?"  
  
"Uh, yeah.. The Red Dragons, right Jet?" Faye said in a confussed tone.  
  
"Well, since syndicates go and despose of links to their members once the member is dead or will be put to death, we're no exceptions. We all knew Spike and Faye knew Julia, so that makes us their links."  
  
"Which means..."  
  
"In english, Jet!"  
  
"The Bebop's been hit by missles from one of the Red Dragon's Ships. It's going to explode along with us in it." Jet said with a straight face.  
  
"NO WAY! I CAN'T DIE! Wait! What about my ship??" Faye yelled in Jet's face.  
  
"No, Faye. The dock's jamed. Even if it was working, all four of us would't fit into your tinny ship." Jet told Faye.  
  
"Edward doesn't want to die, Jet-jet." Ed said as she slumped to the floor. Faye droped to her knees in defeat.  
  
"I guess we'll see Spike soon..." Faye said as she burried her face into her knees that she had pulled cose to her body.  
  
_((Third person view (I dun no wat else to call it, but it means that we're not on the Bebop anymore though)))  
_  
Several thousands of miles away, and someone could still see the explosion in the place of what was once a transport ship.  
  
"Edward G. H. Phue 3rd, Faye Valentine, Jet Black, and their dog Ein were all causelties of an exposion of a transport ship. Reasons for the transporter's explosion is believed to be because of broken links to a now seperated syndicate called the Red Dragons." A news reporter said on channel 99 CBC on the 6 o'clock news.

_Tbc..._


End file.
